


Imbroglio - Sick Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1376]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is sick at work and Gibbs sends him home like a child. Needless to say Tony isn't impressed.





	Imbroglio - Sick Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/05/2003 for the word [imbroglio](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/05/imbroglio).
> 
> imbroglio[ im-brohl-yoh ]  
noun, plural im·bro·glios.  
a misunderstanding, disagreement, etc., of a complicated or bitter nature, as between persons or nations.  
an intricate and perplexing state of affairs; a complicated or difficult situation.  
a confused heap.
> 
> This is for Prompt #3 of the May 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/195650.html).

Tony coughed again. It was the fourth or fifth time in less than an hour. He was probably coming down with something.

“DiNozzo, go home. I have no use for you when you’re like this.” Gibbs barked out in frustration. Tony’s coughing was so distracting that none of them weren’t getting any work done.

“What?” Tony glanced up at the harsh comment. “I’m fine, boss. I can work.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Go home. We can handle this without you.”

“Really, boss, I’m fine,” Tony protested.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs snarled in warning, “Go home.”

Tony couldn’t believe he was being sent home from work like a child, but he knew arguing with Gibbs wouldn’t change anything. With a huff, he gathered up his things and headed home. He could hear McGee and Ziva gossiping about him as he left and that only made him feel worse.

He really wasn’t that sick. He just had a cough. It was fine, but Gibbs’ words had hurt him to the core.

He knew that he shouldn’t let a comment get to him that much, but the truth was he valued Gibbs’ opinion a lot and for him to call him useless really hurt. He tried to tell himself that Gibbs didn’t mean it. That Gibbs was trying to be kind by sending him home when he was sick, but he couldn’t make himself believe it.

It didn’t help that he was secretly in love with his boss, making for quite the imbroglio. Gibbs had never shown any signs of having feelings for him and when he went and did shit like this it made Tony think he didn’t care at all. Feeling depressed and sorry for himself, Tony flicked on the TV and zoned out on the couch.

By the time it was dark outside and approaching bedtime, he realized that he’d let Gibbs’ comment ruin his entire day. He shrugged it off and headed to bed. He couldn’t help wondering if there was any point in going in to work the next day or if he’d be sent home again. 

Maybe he should just stay home and take advantage of the time to look for another job. One where he wouldn’t be treated like a child. Or even one where he’d actually be respected for what he could bring to the table. Those thoughts haunted him as he finally fell asleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
